All the Wrong Choices
by infinitebird
Summary: Bella was assigned to kidnap a little girl and she couldn't say no, for this is the only way to have her freedom back from the Twilight clan. But when Bella sees the father of the girl, it took all of her courage not to back out of the mission. ExB, AH.


**Yes, I know it's been a year. I can explain! Not here though, I don't want to bore you guys. Anyway, this is the edited version of chapter one as I needed to add more details and made a few tweaks to some parts. I have no beta so there will be a million of grammar errors, so please bear with me until I have the time to find one!**

**All the characters of this fic belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer UNLESS stated otherwise.**

Dusting the dirt off of her jeans, Bella stood up and grabbed the gun on the ground. She stared coldly at the lifeless body in front of her. Blood was pooling around the woman she had killed but she couldn't care less. Not anymore. This job was the punishment she received for a mistake she _didn't _do, for this was the only way to save the one she loves, and pay off the debt she owes to Twilight. It was unfair, but she completely accepted that. She _had _to. She heard clapping behind her and she quickly turned around, pulling the trigger and pointed at the person who witnessed her killing.

"Chill there Belly. It's only me," Emmett McCarty put his hands up in surrender with a silly grin on his face. Emmett McCarty is Bella's 'partner-in-crime' and her only friend that she can trust about anything. Emmett has the typical all-American look. Being six feet tall with baby blue eyes, messy brown hair and a 6-pack hiding underneath his grey V-neck shirt, he had no trouble getting any girl he wants.

Bella rolled her eyes, gave him the finger and hid her gun inside her backpack. "I could have shot you, you know? That was really a stupid move." She walked by him and patted his shoulder, ready to leave the dark alley.

"But you didn't," He pointed out. He looked at the body and the smile was replaced quickly with a disgusted look. "Aren't you going to help me out with the body? You did kill her."

Bella looked back at him and raised her eyebrow. "Let me remind you _again _my dear Emmett, you have been disposing of the bodies for almost a year. I can't believe you're still not used to it. Secondly, it is your turn. Be thankful that I didn't slash off her arm or do anything that's going to gross you out even more. Unlike what you did with Mike Newton the last time Aro gave us a mission."

Staring back at the girl she murdered, regret started to take over but with one quick thought of her mother, she went back to being the emotionless killer she was trained to be.

After leaving no evidence behind with Emmett whining, they drove to Forks to report back to their boss, Aro. Bella drove pass by the police station and was hit by another feeling that she had try to force to forget: guilt. Tears would always threaten to fall down whenever she passes by down that road but she always somehow managed them not to fall. She drove faster and at the corner of her eye, she saw Emmett staring at her. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Bella parked her Mercedes car near the office of Forks High School. Sighing, she grabbed her backpack and walked up the stairs to the entrance and was met with cold black eyes. "Alec," she greeted the guard. He nodded and opened the door for her and Emmett. They both muttered out a thank you and proceeded to the Principal's office.

"Ah! Welcome back, Bella and Emmett." Aro greeted them both with a clap of a hand, as they both walked inside with a straight face.

Aro is one of the most wanted people in the country, but he managed to destroy all evidence that could make him live behind bars by faking his own death. Doing so, he had to get plastic surgery to conceal his true identity. He has pale white skin and black eyes like Alec. A few strands of grey hair were already appearing on his head. For a man who's as old as Bella's dad, his body was still quite built.

Bella couldn't help but gave him a fake smile while her blood was boiling in anger and rage. She wasn't supposed to be in all these mess if it wasn't for him and his stupid ideas.

Aro leaned forward to his desk, a sinister smile crawling upon his face. "So how did it go? Perfect as usual, I assume?"

Bella nodded. "She was on her knees, begging for me to spare her life. She said she'll pay everything by next week but then she suddenly pulled out a small dagger. Luckily, I kicked her in the face before she can stab me with it. I quickly drew out my gun and didn't hesitate to shoot her." The last part was a lie. She actually didn't want to shoot her, she felt really sorry for her as she understood the situation she was in. But that woman almost hurt her and she can't have that because this was the second last mission she had to do then she can be free from all this.

"I'm glad you're okay then," Aro said lamely. They both know that Aro didn't give a shit about her. All he cared about is whether the mission he assigned was complete or not. "Emmett, please step out of the office while I talk to Bella privately."

Emmett made no response but he quickly stepped out of the office and waited outside. His silhouette can be seen through the window covered with blinds. It was obvious that Emmett was leaning against the window, waiting for them to finish.

Aro leaned back and gestured her to sit down. She hesitantly sat down, still wearing the expressionless mask she had on earlier. She has never been asked to sit down and talk to except for the time she unwillingly applied for the job. Aro opened the first drawer beside him and took out a black file. Bella stared at it curiously because all the files that he gave her were always either colored red or brown. A brown file meant that she only has to hurt a person enough to bring them to the ER or in a state of coma and a red one means that she has to kill. According to another agent, a black file directly from Aro means trouble.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have a black file in my hand," Aro said with the same cold smile. "But before that, let's discuss what will happen when you finish this mission."

"You will be absolutely debt-free from Twilight. Your responsibilities, duties and loyalty," Aro dramatically held a hand on his heart. "As well as your relation to the clan will be gone. We'll provide you a ticket somewhere very, very far from this place for your silence. But once we hear a single word about you reporting us to the police or the FBI, we _promise _you, death will come upon your door faster than they ever will get that information out of you. So yes, we will still be keep tabs on you. Are we clear?"

"Positive." Bella nodded.

"Good." Aro proceeded in opening the file. Inside were papers and a picture of a little girl not older than 7 years old; with green eyes, dirty blonde hair and with a huge smile that shows that her two front teeth were missing. "I want you to kidnap this girl for me and bring her here. I will tell you what to do after you have done that and I want you to do this alone. Do not fuck this up, Bella. Her name is Ashley Lavender Cullen and I want her here by the end of the month.

He handed her the black file. "Mind you, this won't be an easy task. She is the daughter of a very wealthy father, and there will be guards patrolling everywhere surrounding her house. It's _impossible_ to break in. So what you'll do is you're going to be her private tutor. Her dad wants to home-school the poor girl therefore posting an advertisement on the newspaper. I'm estimating there will be at least fifty people applying for the job. You have a lot of competition. Nail this one down for me Bella. If you can't get in, I'm afraid there will be consequences.

"Come back by the end of the week, I'm afraid you have to leave now as I have an appointment with the Chief." The sinister smile was once back on Aro's face.

Bella blinked and nodded tightly. She walked out of the Principal's office and took out the picture of the little girl. Ashley Lavender Cullen. _I'm sorry_, she thought.


End file.
